Alas de Libertad
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"] A veces no se necesita un par de alas para alzar el vuelo, solamente hace falta que alguien te brinde aquel apoyo para finalmente ser libre de aquellas cadenas; Levi era sus alas... las alas que le devolvieron su libertad. Riren.


_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Éste fic participa en la segunda convocatoria de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0. "(_ _El fic está basado en el dou "Eres mi ángel y mi demonio"_ _www (punto) facebook (punto) com/media/set/set=a.1573233729562009.1073742026.1450567235161993 &type=3 Es un **post** -dou.)_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a:** Sery por el apoyo dado._

 _ **Advertencias: c** ontiene lime y mención de m-preg._

 _El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

 **Alas de Libertad.**

 _P_ _o_ _r: Breen Martínez._

 _"If you hear a voice  
In the middle of the night  
Saying: "Itll be all right"  
It will be me  
If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me"_

Escuchó los gritos de Eren y rápidamente se levantó y volteó a verlo mientras trataba de levantarlo. Lo movió de un lado a otro, lo llamó muchas veces pero los gritos y las lágrimas del mayor no cesaban para nada. Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza, siempre era lo mismo, siempre se repetía la misma escena cada cierto tiempo y como casi siempre él no podía hacer nada, más que ser un simple espectador.

—¡Eren! —Gritó de nuevo, tratando de despertar a su pareja y que la pesadilla acabara para él. Pero era inútil, sabía que Eren no despertaría hasta que el sueño llegara al punto culmine. Pero él no se rendiría, por lo que siguió tratando de levantarlo sin éxito.

Impotencia era lo que sentía en ese mismo momento. Le había prometido a Eren ser sus alas y todo lo que él necesitase, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer que las pesadillas cesaran. Sabía muy bien qué originaba las pesadillas, pero por más soluciones qué buscara ninguna funcionaba. Maldecía siempre que eso pasaba a los cazadores que se atrevieron a poner sus manos en Eren y lastimarlo de esa manera tan cruel.

Sintió que poco a poco el cuerpo de Eren dejaba de moverse, lo único que seguían eran las lágrimas que caían una tras otra cómo si de una carrera se tratase y todas quisieran ser ganadoras; limpió con sus pulgares los restos y fue entonces que Eren finalmente abrió los ojos, dejándole ver a Levi las orbes verdes que tanto apreciaba.

Eren seguía con la respiración agitada y al ver a Levi enfrente de sí no dudó ni un solo momento y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y permitiéndose terminar de llorar. Había sido otra vez una pesadilla, no, más bien un recuerdo de cuándo una de sus alas fue destrozada. Tomó grandes bocados de aire para tratar de tranquilizare.

—Lo siento… —susurró contra el hombro de Levi.

Él no le tomó importancia a eso, después de todo no era culpa de Eren. Atrajo al mayor más hacía sí y entonces lo envolvió entre sus brazos. —Todo está bien, Eren.

El castaño asintió, convencido de esas palabras y sintiéndose mejor en aquellos brazos que le rodeaban. Los brazos de Levi eran sus preferidos, había encontrado en ellos un buen refugio. Rió levemente, ¿quién iba a pensar que él que cuidó a Levi cómo si fuera su hijo y lo protegió en sus brazos ahora era el protegido? Correspondió el abrazo y entonces buscó los labios contrarios para dejar un beso casto en estos.

—Gracias, Levi.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron, ya que ambos volvieron a conciliar el sueño minutos después mientras permanecían abrazados.

* * *

Si había algo que Hanji sabía era que Levi no le buscaría a menos de que fuera a causa de Eren. Fue por eso qué cuándo lo vio en el umbral de la puerta supo inmediatamente que algo se traía entre manos. La mujer dejó el expediente médico que había estado revisando —el de Eren curiosamente— y recargó sus codos en el escritorio.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Levi? —Dijo ella, finalmente—. ¿Hay algún problema con Eren?

Él dejó de recargarse contra el umbral de la puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio de la mujer. Mirándola reprobatoriamente por el desorden del lugar, pero no dijo nada, aunque las ganas de salir de ahí eran demasiado tentadoras. Sabía que si había alguien que conocía perfectamente a Eren era Hanji y la otra persona sería Armin.

—Las pesadillas continúan.

Zoe se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en la situación del castaño. —Bueno, es algo _normal_ debido al trauma que Eren pasó al perder su ala —evidenció—, creo que mis métodos no han funcionado. ¿Quieres que le de unas pastillas para dormir?

Levi se quedó pensando durante unos minutos. Los métodos que Hanji había ocupado consistían en que Eren se relajara o hiciera algo para distraer su mente. Nada había funcionado, pero ¿pastillas para dormir? Eso ya sería el límite de todo eso. No dejaría que medicaran de nuevo a Eren y estaba seguro que él tampoco se dejaría.

—No —dijo—. Voy a acabar con las pesadillas.

Hanji sonrió. —¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? No puedes meterte en la cabeza de Eren, Levi. No sabes lo que siente, ni mucho menos…

—Lo llevaré fuera de las murallas —cortó el parlamente de la mujer.

—¿Qué? —Ella se levantó del escritorio—. Levi, no puedes hacer eso. Eren no lo resistiría, ¿quieres ayudarlo o perjudicarlo?

El pelinegro se sobó la cien.

—Él desea ver más allá de estás murallas —relevó—. Por eso huyó a la ciudad subterránea.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —Hanji había dejado su lugar detrás del escritorio y se colocó enfrente del más bajo—. ¿Cómo puedes comprobar que Eren desea ir al mundo exterior?

—Le pidió un libro prestado a Armin —le dio la espalda y salió por unos momentos, regresando con el famoso libro entre sus manos y dándoselo a la chica—, estaba leyendo sobre el _mar._

—De todos modos… —Hanji siguió leyendo el libro, ciertamente era de Armin. El chico se lo había mostrado primero a ella, él lo había conseguido en una expedición cuándo buscaron más nidos y lo había comprado a buen precio. Arlert lo había comprado también pensando en Eren—. ¿Crees qué esto funcionará?

Levi asintió.

—Bien —coincidió la mujer, sin ánimos de contradecir más a Levi porque eso era completamente inútil—. Yo hablaré con Irvin para que los deje salir. Me avisaste en buen momento, Levi. Iba a pedirle a Eren que se hiciera cargo de otro huevo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías qué serías el único? —Ella le regresó el libro—. Eren hizo un buen trabajo contigo, así que pensamos que podría ayudarnos con otro más. Piensa cómo si éste nuevo huevo fuera hijo tuyo y de Eren.

—Sabes que eso es imposible.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio por demás incómodo. Zoe sonrió ligeramente. —¿Crees en los milagros, Levi? —Preguntó, acariciando suavemente el expediente.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio escuchó los pasos de Levi alejándose poco a poco. Si tan sólo él se hubiera quedado un poco más, se daría cuenta de la sonrisa que había portado la científica antes de que se marchara. Porque Zoe sabía que nunca era tarde para creer en uno que otro milagro.

* * *

Efectivamente como Zoe había mencionado, trató de convencer con todos los argumentos posibles a Irvin para que dejara a Levi y a Eren salir de las murallas para ir a visitar el mundo exterior para tratar así del que castaño dejara de tener pesadillas. Obviamente Irvin al principio se opuso, pensando lo mismo que Hanji en un momento determinado; aquello era una locura, no estaban completamente seguros de como Eren se lo tomaría. Sin embargo entre más argumentos daba la científica, Irvin parecía poco a poco ir cediendo.

Finalmente aceptó con la condición de que partieran en el alba y regresaran antes de que el día terminara. No era un gran plazo, pero era suficiente para tratar de hacer algo. Levi aseguró que si su pareja se ponía mal lo traería de regreso enseguida, pero Levi confiaba en Eren, sabía muy bien que el chico no era un cobarde y qué a pesar de que sabía muy bien que se opondría al principio, contaba con qué poco a poco cedería.

Con ese pensamiento se aproximó regreso a los cuarteles, a aquella habitación que compartía con Eren. Subió poco a poco las escaleras, sabiendo que encontraría a su pareja completamente dormido debido a qué se había tardado demasiado en convencer a Irvin.

Pero se equivocó, encontró a Eren abrazando sus piernas y temblando ligeramente, se notaba que estaba mordiendo su mano, tratando de contener los sollozos involuntarios que morían por ser escuchados. Se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la poca luz —sólo la de la ventana cercana— y poco a poco se fue acercando. Eren en ningún momento reparó en su presencia, lo cual le facilitó un poco su tarea.

Cuándo estuvo cerca de la cama y de Eren, revolvió los cabellos castaños, tratando de hacerse notar.

El mayor sintió la caricia y volteó a verlo, las orbes aguamarina de Eren seguían llenas de lágrimas y aunque los sollozos ya habían muerto en su garganta, el temblor en su cuerpo seguía.

—L-Levi…

El aludido se agachó lo suficiente para que su mirada verde oliva se encontrara con la contraria. —Esto no puede seguir así, Eren.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos a ir fuera de las murallas.

El silencio los rodeó a ambos, Eren parecía seguir procesando lo que su pareja había dicho y mientras tanto Levi se preparaba para la reacción de Eren, la cual suponía que no sería buena en absoluto. Fueron dos minutos, los dos minutos más largos en la vida de Levi y entonces la reacción que tanto esperaba, llegó.

—¡¿Qué?! —El temblor en el cuerpo del menor volvió—. No, Levi, ¡no puedo hacer eso! —Los argumentos de Eren siguieron, confundiéndose con su voz temblorosa.

—¡Eren! —Levi cortó el parlamento, atrajo el cuerpo contrario hasta sí y chocó ambas frentes—. Confía en mí. —Pidió, pero el mayor parecía no ceder ante esas palabras, él en un intento de calmarlo, lo besó. Un beso dulce, suave, en el que trató de transmitirle tranquilidad—. Confía en mí, Eren.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos durante más minutos que los anteriores y cuándo el pelinegro estaba por darse por vencido, su respuesta llegó.

—Confío en ti, Levi.

* * *

Levi había decidido partir al alba. Eren se había levantado y no había mencionado ninguna palabra sobre lo que iban a hacer, ambos se vistieron con el uniforme de la región y entonces fueron por sus caballos para empezar así su viaje. En el trayecto se encontraron con Hanji y Armin, ambos les desearon un buen viaje.

Armin le regaló a Eren una sonrisa comprensiva y un «tu puedes» para tratar de animarlo y qué no se echara para atrás en todo lo que habían logrado Levi y Hanji. El castaño siguió sin decir nada, apenas sonriendo y asintiendo o negando cuándo fuera necesario, cuándo se subió al caballo igualmente no mencionó nada. Tampoco cuándo avanzaron y observó cómo Levi no se alejaba de su lado ni se adelantaba.

Para Eren la situación no era sencilla, no podía evitar apretar con fuerza los puños tratando de no hacer que el caballo diera media vuelta. Debía ser fuerte, él lo sabía. Y a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía por estar en el mismo lugar en que su ala había sido arrebatada de una manera cruel, una parte de sí mismo —esa que podía denominar como su «niño interior»— estaba ansioso de cruzar las murallas. De salir de la ciudad subterránea y ver el mundo exterior qué con tanta precisión narraba el libro que Armin le había mostrado.

Cuándo la primera puerta fue abierta y la ciudad subterránea se hizo presente, dudó un poco el avanzar. Estuvo por dar la vuelta, cabalgar de regreso a los cuarteles y decidir nunca salir en su vida, pero la presencia de Levi detrás de él, listo para frenar su huida, le dio un poco de tranquilidad. Esa que le decía que sin duda alguna no estaba solo y qué las circunstancias no se volverían a repetir.

Avanzó poco a poco, hasta que la ciudad subterránea se fue quedando atrás y la ciudad principal se hizo presente. Afuera de las murallas era casi igual que dentro de las murallas, la única diferencia que había es que fuera de las murallas se respiraba otro aire, uno más limpio, uno llenó de tranquilidad.

Miró hacía arriba, aunque el cielo podía verse en el interior de las murallas, quería grabar en sus retinas el cielo que veía en ese mismo lugar. Dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, en las pesadillas siempre se repetía la imagen de la ciudad subterránea, siempre se había sentido atrapado en aquella ciudad, pero ahora se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar. Finalmente las cadenas eran rotas, el miedo se iba de él.

—Sígueme. —La voz de Levi lo atrajo de nuevo al mundo real.

Sus orbes chocaron con las del pelinegro y entonces asintió. Levi empezó a galopar con la velocidad que estar en una ciudad le permitía y Eren le siguió de cerca, tratando de no perderse y no perder de vista a su pareja.

Levi se había mantenido callado en todo el viaje, asegurándose de qué él no se alterara y no se diera por vencido antes de tiempo. Pero ahora mismo parecía ansioso por mostrarle algo, no lo demostraba, obviamente. Pero pasar tanto tiempo juntos no había sido algo en vano, en todo ese tiempo ambos aprendieron un poco más de cada uno. Sabían cuándo el otro estaba comportándose diferente de lo habitual y era ese mismo comportamiento que Eren notaba en Levi.

A pesar de todo, no preguntó nada. Se limitó simplemente a seguirlo por todas las calles hasta que la ciudad poco a poco fue quedando atrás. Eren sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo, Hanji se los había recordado y tenían presente que si rompían aquella condición no les permitirían salir de nuevo. Levi pareció adivinar los pensamientos del castaño, porque aceleró el galopeo del caballo.

Siguieron galopando, cada vez con mayor velocidad conforme la ciudad se veía más pequeña a sus espaldas. Fue hasta que juraron que medio día había pasado cuándo finalmente divisaron a lo lejos una gran masa de agua. Eren fue incapaz de decir algo, pero sus orbes se abrieron con sorpresa, tenía una idea del lugar a dónde iban… era el mar. Aquel manto de agua que le impresionó desde que empezó a leer aquel libro de Armin.

Había deseado más de una vez salir para ir a verlo, sin embargo su miedo había sido más fuerte. Pero ahora mismo estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de viaje en caballo para cumplir con aquel deseo. Aumentó la velocidad sin importarle mucho si había algún peligro al frente, olvidó el miedo que sentía de estar en un lugar desconocido, todo eso fue reemplazado por la emoción.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la arena. Se bajó, agarró las correas del caballo con una mano y con otra poco a poco se fue quitando las botas hasta que estuvo completamente descalzo, fue entonces que sintió la arena en sus pies, disfrutó de aquella sensación cómo nunca antes. Siguió caminando, aun sosteniendo las correas del caballo y fue hasta que estuvo cerca del mar que soltó a su amigo, confiando en qué no se iría tan lejos y metió por completos sus pies en el agua del mar.

La emoción lo inundó; era finalmente el mar. Sentía como el agua iba y venía chocando con sus pies, sentía la arena entre sus dedos y sentía el movimiento que hacía la tierra al moverse cuándo las olas llegaban. Sonrió con verdadera felicidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual le habían regalado el mejor juguete. No pudo evitar agacharse un poco para también tocar el agua con las manos; aventó las botas hasta quién-sabe-dónde y disfruto de la sensación del agua salada entre sus dedos. Arrojó un poco de agua hacía el cielo que le dieron en la cara. Sonrió con mayor felicidad.

¡Era el mar! ¡Estaba en el mar!

Volteó a ver a su pareja sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro y al voltear su corazón se aceleró. Levi se había bajado del caballo y había atado a los dos juntos en una rama, también había colocado sus botas cerca de los animales, pero eso no fue lo que le impresionó, sino el hecho de que él también estaba sonriendo mientras lo observaba.

La sonrisa de Levi… _ah_ , cómo amaba esa sonrisa. Esa que solamente le mostraba a él en momentos especiales, esa sonrisa de la cual se enamoró y de qué daría todo porque siempre la portara en su rostro. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le gustaba de aquella sonrisa era provocada por él mismo. La sonrisa de Eren se agrandó aún más y corrió hasta el lado de Levi, dándole un abrazo que el pelinegro correspondió. Cuándo se separaron, Eren buscó los labios contrarios para besarlos con aquel cariño que le tenía, fue un beso suave, tierno. Su primer beso fuera de las murallas.

* * *

Estuvieron en aquella playa sentados sobre la arena hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se haría de noche muy pronto. Eren no quería irse, le había encantado la brisa marina, sin embargo ambos sabían que tenían órdenes que cumplir. Tal vez en un futuro volvieran a concederles el permiso de viajar fuera de las murallas y, tal vez, quedarse en el mundo exterior a vivir.

A Levi no pareció importarle que sus pies se llenaran de lodo y si aquello le molestó, no lo exteriorizó. Eren sonrió levemente, su pareja sin duda alguna estaba cumpliendo todo lo que le había dicho. Aunque tampoco era como si dudara de sus palabras; Levi nunca le defraudaría. Galoparon a gran velocidad para llegar antes de que el nuevo día se avecinara. Tener que pasar la ciudad subterránea está vez no fue difícil para Eren, no sintió miedo de ver a cazadores furtivos. Todo iba a estar bien, él lo sabía.

Llegaron de nuevo a la región pasada la media noche, dejaron caballos en su lugar y subieron hasta su habitación. La mayoría estaba durmiendo, los únicos que se mantenían despiertos eran los guardias que vigilaban atentamente que nadie ajeno a la región entrara. Eren y Levi se dirigieron rápidamente hasta su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso. Eren inmediatamente pensó que Levi le diría que tendrían que bañarse por haber estado todo el día afuera y por todo el recorrido que dieron, pero para su sorpresa cuándo volteó a ver a su pareja, éste se apoderó de sus labios en un beso demandante. Eren le siguió el ritmo, tratando de ahogar sus jadeos en los labios contrarios.

Se dirigieron a la cama, Eren se vio apresado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Levi y supo entonces que la noche definitivamente sería larga. Le dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que los envolvía en ese mismo momento, sus cuerpos poco a poco pidieron más contacto y la ropa empezó a sobrar. En cada beso, caricia, gemido se demostraban lo que sentían, hacían su unión cada vez más profunda.

Solamente en los brazos contrarios olvidaban todo, lo que habían vivido, todo el miedo, la inseguridad. Todo pensamiento racional se iba; sus cuerpos encajaban como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro y tal vez así fuera. Se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, dando vueltas en la cama y gritando el nombre contrario cuándo la culminación de aquel acto llegó.

Y finalmente durmieron abrazos, entrelazando sus manos y piernas, confiando en qué ahora todo estaría bien.

* * *

Si se ponía a hacer cuentas, Eren llevaba una semana ignorándolo sin razón aparente. Después de haber regresado del mundo exterior todo había ido mejor hasta que días después el chico empezó a sentirse mal. Levi lo había llevado con Hanji para que lo examinara y después de que ambos se encerraran media hora, Eren finalmente salió más pálido que de costumbre y sin dirigirle ni media palabra.

Y lo seguía haciendo, se dormía antes de lo normal y se levantaba antes del alba. ¿Dónde pasaba toda la tarde metido? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Más de una vez intentó de sacarle la verdad a Hanji, sin embargo ella siempre le decía que era Eren quién tenía que informarle sobre la situación.

¿Pero cómo si él apenas y le dirigía la palabra? La única vez que le había hablado en toda la semana fue cuándo en el comedor se encontraron y Eren le dijo «buenos días» con un tono demasiado bajo que para cualquier persona que estuviera lejos sería incapaz de escuchar.

Intentó más de una vez acorralar a Eren para que le dijera qué era lo que tenía —o en su defecto— qué era lo que había hecho él mal. Sin embargo el mocoso era más escurridizo que una rata. Se sobó la sien con cansancio. ¿Seguiría jugando al gato y al ratón durante todos los días hasta que finalmente Eren le hablara?

Pero al parecer no tenía que esperar mucho, ya que mientras buscaba a su pareja, Armin apareció ante él, diciendo que si podía seguirlo, qué se trataba de Eren. Ese «se trata de Eren» fue todo lo que necesitó para seguir al rubio entre los pasillos del cuartel hasta que llegaron a una habitación que Levi sabía —gracias a su pareja— que era del chico frente a él.

Iba a preguntar algo —más precisamente por qué él tenía que entrar a la habitación— pero los golpes y los gritos de Eren al otro lado le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¡Armin! —Bramó el castaño dentro—. ¡Déjame salir! ¡Armin!

El rubio suspiró antes de sacar la llave para ponerla en la manija de la puerta. Antes de abrir le digirió una mirada a Levi. —Ustedes tienen que hablar. —Y después de eso, abrió.

Eren mantenía el ceño fruncido y estaba a punto de reclamarle a su amigo que lo hubiera dejado encerrado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi se encontraba detrás de su amigo. De repente bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia otro lado. Cuándo Levi entró en la habitación, Eren supo las intenciones de Armin, por lo que se apresuró a salir, pero su amigo no se lo permitió.

—Eren, no puedes seguir huyendo —asesoró el más bajo y entonces los encerró a ambos.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Levi se recargó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando el momento en qué Eren finalmente se dignara a decirle qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero el castaño seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación, cómo esperando el momento en que Armin abriera la puerta —o alguien más— y el pudiera librarse de aquella situación.

Sin embargo no habría nadie que abriera la puerta y Eren lo sabía perfectamente, él suspiró y se acercó a la cama de su amigo dónde descansaba un pequeño expediente. Levi pudo darse cuenta del temblor de las manos de su pareja cuándo le pasó el expediente pero no dijo absolutamente nada y empezó a leerlo mientras miraba por el reojo cómo Eren se sentaba en la cama tratando de que el temblor de sus manos cesara.

Cuándo el pelinegro abrió el expediente reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Hanji en él, no había nadie aparte de ella que llevara control con todo lo que pasaba con Eren. ¿Pero qué era lo que él tenía que saber? ¿Qué era aquello que su pareja le ocultaba y parecía ponerlo demasiado nervioso?

Siguió leyendo, tratando de descifrar la letra de la castaña y cuándo finalmente entendió todo no pudo evitar impresionarse y voltear a ver a Eren quién al sentir su mirada se encogió aún más sobre la cama. Levi dejó el expediente en la cama y se sentó al lado del mayor sin decir absolutamente nada.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo, Eren seguía nervioso, sus manos lo delataban. Él también quería una respuesta, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Levi, quería saber si todo podría seguir como hasta ahora entre ambos o definitivamente él se arrepentiría de pedirle que fuera su pareja.

—L-Levi… y-yo… —empezó a hablar Eren, tratando de qué su voz no le fallara, pero se equivocó. Volteó a ver las orbes verde olivo de él y entonces se quebró, rompió a llorar en los brazos contrarios—. L-Lo siento…

Levi le abrazó, dejando que se desahogara en su pecho y entonces entendió que la razón por la que Eren estaba huyendo de él era el miedo. Miedo de qué él no aceptara lo que acababa de leer y se fuera dejándolo solo. Acarició un poco las hebras castañas, Eren era mayor que él, pero seguía siendo un mocoso. Su mocoso.

—Dije que iba a ser tus alas y todo lo que tu necesitaras —le recordó cuándo se tranquilizó, haciendo que él levantara la mirada y limpiado el rastro de lágrimas—. Tomaré la responsabilidad, Eren.

—Levi… —susurró, conmovido por aquellas palabras y entonces se apoderó de los labios contrarios. Una parte de sí mismo siempre le había dicho que no debía de tener miedo, pero la otra —y a la que le hizo más caso— le dio un miedo terrible de que aquellos brazos que le rodeaban se apartaran para siempre.

Sonrió durante el beso, definitivamente Levi siempre sería su ángel, uno que siempre estaría para él cuándo lo necesitase. Un ángel en toda la extensión de las palabras; un ángel que le daría el mejor regalo que pudiera desear; otro pequeño ángel.

* * *

Hanji y Armin —quienes se habían mantenido escuchando— sonrieron abiertamente. El plan había sido de ambos, sabían que si fuera por Eren tardaría muchísimo más en decirle a Levi la gran noticia. Ambos se alejaron de la puerta, caminando hasta el comedor para finalmente comer algo. Ya habría tiempo de interrogar a la parejita y molestarlos en el proceso.

Mientras tanto Hanji celebraría el hecho de ser tía próximamente y Armin se alegraría por su amigo; sabía lo mucho que le había costado superar todo. Pero al lado de Levi sabía que no tendría de que preocuparse, su mejor amigo estaba definitivamente en buenas manos; le había dado las alas que necesitaba para finalmente librarse de aquel pasado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Muchísimas gracias, entonces. La verdad es qué quería mesclar un poquito el universo canon (el sueño de Eren por ver el mundo exterior; el mar) y el dou. También el m-preg no es un género que me guste mucho que digamos (?) Pero una parte de mí me decía: "Anda, mencionalo, mencionalo no pierdes nada" Y no pude callar a esa vocecita (?). No estoy completamente segura de cómo quedó esto -además de qué sé que hay mucho OoC- (?) pero me siento satisfecha. Ha sido un verdadero placer participar en la convocatoria._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Saludos._


End file.
